Change Future Together
by Nanase Takeshi
Summary: What if everyone died during fight with 7 dragons? Except two certain pink haired man and dark purple haired gether uses taboo spell for back to the past.What if Natsu know about E.N.D,Tartaros and gether they try to change future, together they try falls for each other and together they try forgot their art Natsu!One sided Harem!NatsuxUltear! RE-WRITE SORRY!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone. This is my first fanfiction. Hope you all will like it this story. Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER : I Don't Own Fairy Tail**

"talking"

'thought'

" **Dragon talking"/'Dragon thought'/Techniques**

 **Change The Future Together**

 **Chapter One: Thanks for everything.**

Gone. Now everything is gone. Only a pink-haired man in the center of Crocus. Everything was destroyed after seven dragons attacking the city. Men who came from the future called Future Rogue already beaten together with seven dragons under his command.

Natsu who is currently seriously injured could only look at the clock in the middle of the city while kneeling. "Everyone is gone…" muttered Natsu. Tears fell one by one slowly. "Why?" muttered Natsu again and again. "Happy, Gray, Erza, Lucy, Wendy , Lisanna, Mira, Gramps, you all, even _**her**_? Why you all must die?" said Natsu bitterly.

"Natsu.."

Natsu eyes widened. Just only one who has a soft voice and melodious like that.

"Ultear is that you?" asked Natsu curiously. He thought just only him still alive. "Where are you?" shouted Natsu. "I'm here Natsu." answered Ultear gladly because someone than her still alive. Natsu turn his head to the right side. He saw Ultear was leaning on the wall of the building while trying to breathe. Natsu stand up and ran towards Ultear.

"Ultear you okay? Can you stand up? Can you walked? Did you injured seriously?" asked Natsu curiously. Ultear just only smile at Natsu questions. 'He so cute when he worried.' thought Ultear. "I'm okay Natsu I just can't walk properly because my legs sprained, can you help me to get up Natsu?"answered and asked Ultear.

After heard Ultear asked for help Natsu quickly got up and lend a hand to Ultear who accept it gladly. "Thanks Natsu." thanked Ultear before give him small kiss at his cheek and blush after realized what she doing . "Welcome Ul." he says while blushed with the kiss.

"Merudy die too?" she asked. "Yes, I think." he answered. Rain falls slowly with Ultear tears one by one. After realized Ultear was crying its make his heart feel a pain. He also lost everyone precious for him. He know a pain when you lost someone. Natsu then pulled her hands and give her a hug to Ultear which hug him back.

Natsu then gently began strokes her hair. "Please don't cry Ul." he says to calm her back. "We both lose our precious people Ul but if you just cry and cry again you also make Merudy feel guilty because left you." he whispered and tears also falls slowly form his face. After heard Natsu speech its make her heart feel warm. With a pair of his arm at her waist, with his nose buried in her hair its make her feel safe.

"Thanks Natsu." whispered Ultear. "It's okay,Ul." he whisper at her right ears. "I think I know how to bring them back." says Ultear. Natsu eyes widened and broke a hug and tried to see her eyes. "H-How?" asked Natsu. Her eyes try to broke eyes contact and tried to look at a floor. "Last Ages." whispered Ultear.

Natsu eyes widened. He knew that magic. It's one of the forbidden magic and he know to perform that magic the users must sacrificed his life in exchange for turning back time. "If you wanted to perform that magic…" says Natsu before cut off and began takes a breath "… we do it together" finished Natsu.

Ultear than look at his onyx eyes. Tears falling from her eyes again. She then pulled him to a hug before kiss him on his lips. 'Wait why I kiss him?' thought Ultear.

Natsu initially surprised by the kiss before kiss her back. That kiss not filled with passion but it filled by love. After 1 minutes they broke the kiss. Both of them breath panting. They smile at each other after their eyes meet each other. They still wonder why they kisses but what they know its feel good.

"Why you kiss me?" asked Natsu while blushing madly with that kiss. "I don't kow why but my body wanted that _kiss._ " answered Ultear and whisper quietly at the last word with her face right now like Erza hair. "Well that to perform that technique we must sacrifice our life or _time_ right?" ' I want believe we still alive and being old.' asked Natsu with monotone voice which surprise Ultear about Natsu knowing about **Last Ages.** "Yes, Natsu but if we wanted bring them back we must do it." she said with tone that sad and happy at the same time because can redeem all her sin which then with bring them back from the death.

"Well I finally can pay for all my sins" said Ultear with sad smile crossed at her lips. "Yeah me too" he said make she surprised with his words. 'I wonder what his sins does he also doing something bad at the past?' she thought . Natsu then wrapped his arms at her wrist and pulls her closer to him which make she blush and tightly held her hands. "Ready?" asked Natsu with a sly grin. "Yes" she answered and smile crossed at her lips. Then their magic pressure burst from their body, swirling around them wildly. " **Last Ages"** shouted them together and when both were suddenly blinded by a bright light that burst from surroundings causing both of them to tightly shut their eyes.

* * *

As the light faded, they began open their eyes. Their eyes began to try to identify where they are. After a few seconds Natsu began to say, "Should this technique make us reverse time but why we go back to the past, right?" asked Natsu with his hands still held her hands tightly. "I don't even know. Last Ages it is supposed to take the time or life the users to reverse time. Its mean maybe we can die or dying after perform that technique however we were spared and no personal injured or death." answered Ultear in wonder after what happened just a little while ago. "Well I think we are right now at the same forest you unlocked our second origin, right?" asked Natsu with his left hand hold his chin. "Yes!" she answered happily becouse they give a chance to meet them again. "Then we should back to find them before they worried about us." decided Natsu. "All right I thinks it's good idea and it's mean we can meet them back." said Ultear and smile crossed at her lips. 'She's beautiful' thought Natsu.

"Then let's go" he declared before walked to saw them again. 'I can't wait to see you guys again.' He thought. "Of course, pinky" joked Ultear. "Hey my hair is salmon not pink" he said and frusted with his nicknames. "I'm just jokes Natsu and should we talked about our kiss?" joked Ultear again before had a blush when think about that. "We tal-talk about i-it later" stutter Natsu and blush grow bigger when she mentioned about it.

"We are here, Pinky" said Ultear after realize they already reached at them. "Shut up you cross-dresser." "Hey I'm woman okay!" "Yeah yeah whatever." "Hey Natsu where are you going?" said Lucy after noticed about them and wonder why they held each other hand tightly. 'Lucy I'm so happy meet you again' thought Natsu. "Yeah flame brain you just make us worried about your stupid brain." said Gray with annoyed voice and not realized that he was only wearing a boxer. "Shut up you Ice Princess and please put your clothes" said Natsu. 'Why I must meet him again' thought Natsu and angry after heard what he say. "Ahh! Where my clothes?" yelled Gray before ran to find his clothes. 'You are the one have stupid brain right now' thought Lucy and Ultear and face-palmed at his antics. "We just walked around here." answered Ultear for their question and face-palmed at Gray habits which he got from his mother.

"NATSU!" yelled Erza who came from behind him with Jellal at her side. 'Erza!' screamed Natsu mentality. "Ye-yes ma'am" said Natsu and began sweat bullets. 'Does I do any false?' thought Natsu and turned his head at Erza directions. "Did you realize what you do now huh?" said Erza with angry tone. "N-no I think?" stuttered Natsu. "So why you held Ultear hand so tightly huh?" she said with angry tone and dark aura began swirling at her wildly. Their eyes are widened after realized their hands still at each other. "Sorry Ul." Said Natsu after broke their hands and his cheeks began red. "Me-me too Natsu" said Ultear which do not realize the glances of Jellal and Merudy which is suspicious with their friends/mother behavior. 'Blackmail ! We must teased her with this' thought them unison after saw their opportunities.

"So did you finish your recover from the pain of unlocking your second origin?" asked Erza after calm down. "Yes, why we must leave right now?" asked Natsu little sadly because he wanted discuss with Ultear what they just done. "For your questions, yes because we must back to the guild for Grand Magic Games." she said with little suspicious why he said with little sad tone. Ultear then leaned closer to Natsu before whispered "I will give you lacrima vision so we can discuss about this later okey and don't being sad we will meet each other again, pinky." with sexy tone at the last part. "Shut up you cross-dresser!" said Natsu with his cheeks began turn little red. "You so cute when you mad right, Natsu-sama this why I think for my reason to kiss you again?" she said with their face began turn red whit the mention about _kiss_ not realize about Wendy can hear them.

"Done you two? _Lovebirds_ " Jellal said with teased tone and wonder why Wendy face turn red. 'They must said something about kiss or something like that.' he thought and evil smile began grew at his lips. "We a-re n-not lov-lovebirds o-okay!" yelled them and stuttered at each words. "Yeah you two are not lovebirds." said Merudy really liked when teased her mother. "Ne, Wendy why you face turned red when they whispered at each other?" asked Happy with innocence tone. They began realize Wendy also at there and she is _dragon slayer_ and began give quick glare at Happy which make him fly to Lucy and begging for his life. "Nothing!" answered Wendy after realize their glare to Happy.

"Huh flame brain didn't know about word love or romantics" said with annoyed voice which make Natsu angry with stripper bastard. "What you say huh stupid stripper! You are the one not know about love because until this day you didn't realize Juvia feeling for you!" yelled Natsu angrily. "What you said you stupid flame breathe!" and began to fight each other not realize dark aura began grow at Erza.

"ENOUGH!" shouted Erza shocked them and Gray began begging for his life meanwhile Natsu stood there not effected with her. "Okay all right start packing your goods we will go back to Magnolia within thirty minutes." said Erza with demanded tone. 'I wonder why he didn't effected when I angry at them' she tought quietly before decided to fugure it next time and began talked with Jellal.

"Yes ma'am!" shouted them except three members of Crime Sociere and surprisingly Natsu. After all of them disappear except Natsu and Ultear they began to discuss about how they must do after this. "Well I think we must talked about this to gramps" proposed Natsu. "You mean Master Makarov but why?" she asked wonder why they must tell his master. "Well first because we must someone which more experience about this and someone we can trust for this information" he said with serious tone. "Hmm, I agree with your logic but should I said about this to Jellal and Merudy?" she asked while began wondered what their reactions when found about this. "I think you can tell about this but only them right know even Erza because three of them didn't being part in that games." he said and began thought how to tell them.

"Well if you remember Jellal also at there as Mystogan but it's okay and this lacrima vision I talked about." as she handed lacrima vision to Natsu which he gladly accepted and put in his dimension pocket. "You have dimension pocket I didn't realize about it?" asked Ultear with cute voice as she raised her eyebrows make Natsu blush a little 'She so cute' though him. "Well I use it since Grand Magic Games and it still at there although we back to the past" "Hmm I see well I wanted to give you reward for help me back to the past" she said with sexy tone before pressed her lips at Natsu which gladly kiss her back and he began push her at nearby tree. They began broke their kiss after one minutes and panting while looking at each other with loving and not lustful eyes.

"Hey Natsu/Natsu-nii!" shouted Lucy, Happy, Wendy unison to their direction. "Yeah what's up?" he shouted at their directions little annoyed when they interrupted them. "Erza wanted we being at magic car within 5 minutes" Happy informed his father. "All right I will come later, okey!" answered Natsu little disappointed because he will not see Ultear for a while. "Okey!" shouted them unison and left for Erza directions. "Don't sad you liitle pinky we will kiss again at Crocus okey." She said with teased tone. "Jeez you really like teased me right?" he asked little bit angry being called " _pinky"._ "Here another kiss!" she said with happy tone before pressed her lips at him. Natsu which gladly accept it began kiss her back make her moan loudly. 'She so hot when she moan like that.' he thought really liked it. 'He so good! I must make him mine and mine only!' she thought before moan loudly and not realize Jellal and Merudy at behind tree beside them when they enjoying each other.

"Hey Jellal since when they together huh?" a certain pink hair female asked blue haired men. "I don't know but what I know they attracted at each other since she still being part of the council. "How you know about that?" she asked curiously. "I noticed at the time Natsu came to the council where they first met." He answered. "Well I think we must meet Erza know before she mad and left them with their own world." Suggested Merudy before going to the another Fairy Tail member. "Yeah me too." He said and began followed Merudy from behind.

"Hey Natsu you know they peeked we right?" she asked after broke their kiss after realize about them andlittle afraid what they will think about them. "Did you afraid you little cutie?" he asked with sexy and teased tone which make Ultear blush madly. 'He so HOT!' she thought. "Of course not pinky!" she declared although still blush. "And I will make you mine." She said with sexy tone whicj make Natsu turn blush. "Yeah yah whatever." He said and turn his eyes at another way didn't want meet her eyes right now. "All right pinky lets go din't you wanted Erza mad at you?" she said before dragging his arms and walked to them which make Natsu shiver down and blush a little when Ultear wrapped her arms at his own.

* * *

"Hey flame-brain you just make we all worried about your brain" yelled Gray not realize Ultear arms wrapped at his rivals/friends own. "Shut up stripper!" he said with annoyance voice. "ENOUGH!" yelled Erza didn't liked when they fight. "Sorry ma'am!" shouted them unison. "Ufufufu. " Ultear giggled at their antics. "Umm, you two didn't realize your holding each other right?" asked Lucy little jealousy when know they spent time alone together twice this day. "U-mm sorry." Said said them unison blush madly at made them suspicious with these _lovebirds or not_. "All right we will back to Magnolia right now!" demanded Erza before turn to magic car followed by Fairy Tail member from behind except Natsu. "Umm well you can talk about this at them and I wanted to thanks for everything." He said with sad tone. "Okay Natsu and thanks for everything too." She said before Natsu pressed his lips at her shocked three members Crime Sorciere . "Goodbye my _cutie._ " He whispered before follow his guild mates. "You too, pinky" she said little blush called " _my cutie"_.

"Hoho you two are really lovebirds." teased her daughter. "We're not lovebirds!" shouted them together. "Really but you will be best father for me Natsu." teased her again. "Yeah maybe one day." shouted Natsu then enter magic car and Fairy Tail members began waving their hands and said goodbye to the three of them before disappear from their gazed. "See Ul he said he will be my father one day!" exclaimed Merudy happily and began wondering if Natsu being her father. "Huh just in your dreams!" Ultear said and blushing fiercely. "Yeah I think you already have feeling for him since seven years ago right?" a certain pink haired female teased her mother. "Jellal you are the one tell her right?" she asked with evil smile began crossed at her lips. "Um-m of course not!" he said and began sweating like a bullet a began ran through the forest as his begging for his life. "JELLAL!" screamed Ultear and began chased him. "Huh troublesome family." said Merudy with annoyed voice. 'Thanks for everything this day I'm so happy!' though Merudy as she began chased Ultear before she began torture certain blue haired man.

 **Done for first chapter! Thanks if you likes, follows, and reviews this story. I do many research for wrote this story! Hope you liked it!**

 **Goodbye! (Might take the time to upload next chapter duh!)(Sorry for my grammar!)**


	2. Will You Be My Girlfriends?

**Hi! Thanks for reads, reviews, likes, and follow this story. I was deeply touched *sobs* by your support. I got 606 views and 473 visitors! Damn COOOOL! (credit for Jason). Btw this is new chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't Own Fairy Tail If I Own It I Was Sure Make Happy Have Own Power And Badass!**

"talking"

'thought'

" **Dragon talking"/'Dragon thought'/Technique**

 **Chapter Two: Will you be my girlfriends?**

The Capital Of The Fiore Kingdom, The Flower Blooming Capital, Crocus.

At The Middle Of The Town.

"H… Hey I still don't feel so great about all this. We don't know for sure if this spell worked…" said Gray with worried face. "Yeah but I do feel my magic power has little increased." said Lucy. "Geez can you all shame at yourself?" asked Erza with confident face. "Why are you completely fine, Erza?" asked Lucy disbelieve. "Yeah she truly is a monster, how she didn't effect at this?" he said didn't understand with their scarlet haired female.

"This is my first time at this city since umm… seven years ago." Natsu said amazed how big this city since he last time at this city. "Ai~~" exclaimed Happy excitedly. "It's a lot bigger than Edolas Kingdom, right Carla?" asked Wendy to white exceed. "Yeah" she answered. "Hoho so you guys finally made it." Said Makarov with Asuka sat on top of him. "Master." said Erza after noticed their master along with their guildmates.

"Let's get on with this event already!" Alzack said. "Haha let's show all of them the power of Fairy Tail! said Makarov and chuckled confidently. "Did you hear Fairy Tail will compete this year." "The weakest guild in Fiore?" whispered a few civilians around them. Natsu who is really angry at their statements began release killing intent made some civilians can't breathe properly which shocked the rest of Fairy Tail members.

"Stop it Natsu!" commanded Makarov before his killing intent faded shortly after heard his commanded. 'What this powers? It's reminded me about Zeref!' thought Makarov surprised with Natsu cold antics. 'Why he so cold and bloodthirsty?' thought Erza suspicious with him. "Who's ever wants to laugh at us, let them they didn't know they deal with who!" said Makarov calmly but little angry at their mocked.

"Hey flame-brain what's with that power huh." asked Gray didn't release his killing intent. 'Shit, I must release my killing intent . Fuck you popcicles.' thought Natsu worriedly. "No-nothing it just my new technique. Sorry if make you all worried." he said while scratching his head.

"It's okay Natsu, well you are ready for 30,000,000 give every you last bit of your strength, we're aiming for number one guild in Fiore. So we can face and make Mavis, who save our lives!. Makarov said while pointing at the sky. All of them began have smile at their lips. They being given second chance except for Natsu for third chance to fix their guild, to bring their honor to the top and make Fairy Tail become strongest guild in Fiore. In the Grand Magic Tournaments, each guild will sent 5 to represent them as competitors. Natsu know their guild will have two teams which is Fairy Tail Team A and B. 'If I remember I will meet Sting and Rogue after Gramps speech.' thought Natsu didn't realize Makarov eyes at him. 'Why he so weird today? He didn't loud like usual.' thought Makarov worriedly.

"The matches will star tomorrow. Unfortunately we don't know anything about the rules" said Makarov. "Every years they will change the competition" informed Alzack as Asuka hugged him. "The year have sharpshooting is the year we didn't come" Bisca said with disappointed tone. "I didn't come at the year which have race games" Jet said as began ran at there. "Victory is based on who can dominate the competition" said Droy while ate ice cream. "I checked all competition of the past year but they we're changes every year" said Levy with worried tone.

"Who cares as I can punch their face I will do it although it's not battle we just take on whatever comes!" said pink haired dragon slayer as he slammed his palm. 'A magical presence and mystery competition' thought Erza with stoic face. "Erza you will read this event rulebooks by tomorrow, okay?" as Makarov handed the rulebook to the Erza. "It's okay Erza I will read this books for you" said Levy as she began read the book.

'I must talk to the Gramps with Ultear. Jeez why I feel I miss her? Wait a minute! Why I miss her?!, Natsu thought before it's hit his heads 'Why I foolish myself, yeah yeah I miss her.' as he began think about certain beautiful time mage. 'I hoped she already informed about this to Jellal and Merudy. AAHH why this is so troublesome!' he thought as screamed in his head.

"Natsu? Did you hear Levy say?" asked Erza when she noticed Natsu didn't heard Levy said. "Ahh you say the games will start at this midnight right?" he asked worriedly. 'Crap' "Yes and you also have a time to enjoy this city!" a blue haired female said excitedly. "Well I must go to somewhere." Said Natsu as he began walked out from the groups. "Wait Natsu may I come? asked Happy to his 'father'. "Sorry Happy but you can't. However you can follow Lucy or Wendy don't worry I will give you 30 fish." he answered as hoped Happy will ate the bait. "Aye I will waited for my fish" as Happy began fly happily.

"Did you even know where lodgings are?!" asked Erza. "Yeah I know, Honeybone right? I will back before 12.00 okay! Bye" as he waved at their directions an walked through the city. "Erza.." whispered Makarov to the redhead. "Yes master?" "..I wanted you keep your eyes on Natsu , can you?." "Yes master but why?" asked curious Erza. "He acted weird today and I think he hiding something but don't tell anyone about this." "Yes master. I will go to the lodgings if you search me." as she began walked out from them. 'What you hide Natsu?' thought Makarov while looked up to the sky.

 **With Natsu**

"I hoped they didn't followed me" muttered Natsu while walking through the city. "Where she is?!, She said they will arrived this city this day!?,Does she know I'm tired walked to find her?!" he said furiously. "Natsu…Natsu!" whisper someone from behind a café. "Who are you?" asked Natsu lazily. "It's me Ultear, please come here!" Ultear said while she waved and called him to the behind of the café. "Yeah yeah I come!" he answered and began walked to her directions. "Where Jellal and Meredy?" he asked . "They go walk around the city." she answered and decided ask about their time-travel. "Did you tell your master?" she asked curiously. "Nope. What about you?" he answered/asked. "Yes but you didn't know how their reactions." as she giggled and blush furiously when remember told them their time-travel.

"Well I thinks we should talk about this in a café, shall we?" asked Natsu. "Of course, silly. But first let me wear this cloak." she answered and wear her cloak. "Hey I'm not stupid!" said Natsu furiously. "Done. Can we hold hands each other?" she asked with cute voice while tilted her heads a little. "Of course, _my cutie_." as he grabbed her hands tightly and lead her way to the café. Ultear right now blush a little called _my cutie_ by Natsu.

They decided to choose a table near a back door. Natsu then pulled her chair so she can sat on it. "Quiet gentleman aren't you?" she teased and surprised at Natsu behavior. "Honestly, I didn't care about that but Mira forced me to learn that so I can do well in a date." he answered and order for two cups mocha. "So this is a _date?._ " she teased and smirk a little with the words _date._ "If I say yes, what about you?" he asked and lean closer at her and whispered "Can I got the rewards?" he asked with sexy tone. "Of course, pinky." she answered and pressed her lips at him. They began kissed passionately and lost in their little world. After several minutes they began broke their kiss after heard waiter come to them.

"Here two cups mocha, did you want else sir?" asked the waiter politely. "No, thanks." answered Natsu before the waiter began left them alone. "So this is why you choose a table near a back door huh?" she asked and began drink her coffee. "Honestly, yes and for second reason we can ran through a back door if Runes Knight comes." he answered. "Well, did you want know what happened when I told them?" she asked and began wondering what happen at there. "Of course." he answered excitedly before Ultear began told him the stories.

 _Flashback_

 _Three members of Crime Sorciere right walked through the forest to attend in the GMG. After several hours walking, night finally began to anchored curtains and the moon began to light up the night. They decide to choose small empty ground near the small river to rest. After turning on the campfire and tents, they began ate their food which they bought at the town they left several hours ago. After that, Ultear decided to talk about her little time-travel with Natsu._

" _I wanted to talk about something." stated Ultear little nervous with her little stories. 'Hoped they didn't ask about the kiss'. "What's that, Ul?" asked her daughter. Although she hates being called Ul, she didn't angry being called it by her daughter or Natsu. "You remember when I and Natsu back from the forest?" she asked. "Yes, why?" asked blue haired man. Take a deep breath, she decided to talk about it, "I just uses_ _ **Last Ages**_ _with Natsu at that time." Both of them spew out their foods as widened their eyes and shocked about what she just said._

" _Wait, wait Ultear, both of you will die shortly after used that spell, right?" asked Jellal still not believe it. "Yes, we didn't have any idea about it, but what we know we all will fight seven dragons at Crocus." Ultear said with sad tone. "What you mean, Ul?" asked shocked Meredy. "We both come from the future. In the ends GMG, seven dragons along the man called Future Rogue, come and began destroys the city. All of the guild will fight together. But all of you will die after defeated them except me and Natsu. We decided to uses_ _ **Last Ages**_ _to turn back the time, however we being send to the past." she explained and began more relax after told the stories._

" _WHAT!" shouted them together as their eyes widened with shocked face after learned about it. After several minutes, they began calm down and decided to ask her questions. "So, you mean you two came from the future?" asked them together and Ultear just only nodded. "We all will die except you and Natsu?" they asked again. Ultear just only sighed and nodded with their questions. Then, they simply remain silent not making any noise._

" _So, what about you two?" Ultear asked broke the silent. "Well, we will trust you, btw what your plan?" asked Meredy. "Honestly we didn't plan anything than…kissed." Said Ultear whispers at the last part and her face right now redder than Jellal crush. "Both of you just came from the future, tried to change the future, but didn't planned anything otherwise just kissed and kissed each other?" asked them and smirk began grow at their faces. "Y-Yes" stuttered Ultear and more redder when mentioned about kiss._

" _Can I ask you something Ul?" asked Meredy with evil smile crossed at her lips and Ultear just only nodded. "Does you two like each other or loved each other?" she asked at her mother hopefully will get the honest answer. "Honestly, I liked him since seven years ago when I met him at the first time.." take a pause and began take a deep breath "…about loved, I don't know what I know really-really liked him." she replied honestly and blush just like tomato. Both of her partner just only giggled at her._

" _What's so funny?!" asked frusted Ultear. "No, just because you foolish yourself." answered Jellal with a little smile. "What you mean?" she asked. "You said you don't know if you loved him but why you keep repeat his names last night?" asked Jellal with innocent smile also with teased tone. "Huh, what you mean?" asked Ultear with confused face try to understand their situations. "Because, you said you love him in your sleep last night shortly after them left even you umm… moans his names in your dirty dreams." answered Meredy which right now turn red like tomatoes with Jellal at the last part._

 _Ultear which just only blushed fiercely began stand up and left them for slept without said anything. Both of her partners just only laughed with their guildmates antics._

 _Flashback End._

Natsu which right now blush like a strawberries and blood trickle from his nose but quickly covered it after heard about "moans" and "love". Ultear was only able to look at her own foot and unable to make eye contact with him. "So,… you love me since seven years ago?" asked Natsu breaking the silent. "Yes, but if you didn't feel the same, it's okay." said Ultear quickly and stand up from her seats but stopped by Natsu which held her wrist tightly. "Did you wanted my answer?" he asked with slow toned and look at her eyes. 'His eyes… just like he wanted enter my soul.' she thought. "Y-yes." she stuttered and wondering what he answer. "Then, follow me." Natsu said and held her hands tightly and make a move to the counter and paid it then heading out from the café.

After several minutes walking, Natsu then stopped at the beautiful park. Natsu then brought Ultear at the biggest tree in the park. Before reached at the tree, Natsu quickly take a rose and put it in his dimension pocket and didn't realized it by Ultear. They stopped under a big tree and look at each other eyes. Brown eyes meet black eyes. After several minutes, Natsu then decided to spoke up first.

"Honestly, I don't know if I love you or not…" said Natsu for Ultear disappointment. "…but after heard your stories, after kissed you, after going a date with you this day, but I felt I was the happiest man in the world and then I realized something." he said and make a move which surprised her. Natsu then knelling on one knees and take out a single beautiful red rose and asked her question make her heart beat faster than usual.

"Ultear, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked as he handed a beautiful rose to her. She decided take it and began smell it 'Fragrant' she thought as a single tears run down from her eyes. Natsu which worried if he hurt her. Ultear just only smile at his antics decided answered his questions "Yes, yes Natsu!" she exclaimed as she removing her cloak and kissed him passionately which being kissed back from him. Their kiss makes some civilians who watched everything couldn't help but only happy and smile at them. They broke their kiss after several minutes. Although it just only 5 minutes, for them it's hours.

Natsu then leaned closer to her and spoke four sentences make her felt she is the happiest woman in the world. "I love you, Ultear.". She couldn't waited kiss his again and broke it after one minutes and spoke five sentences make Natsu felt he is the happiest man in the world. "I love you too, Natsu." Natsu then decided asked her as them began sat on the neared bench.

"Does it's mean we're couples right now?" he asked little bit afraid what will her answered. "Of course you silly one." she answered and put her heads on his shoulders. They began talked and laughed together. After one hours, Natsu decided to walk around the city with is new girlfriends. "Shall we go? I wanted to meet Sting and Rogue." he asked as handed his hands which Ultear gladly accept. "Yes, lead me the way." she said with playful tone. After that, they walked to the same place Natsu along Happy and Lucy meet two dragonslayer from Sabertooth along with their exceeds.

After a couple of minute, they saw many people crowded at the center of Crocus. "It's maybe Sting and Rogue." He informed Ultear. "So, what do you want to do?" she asked in her cloak. "Let's visit them." said Natsu excitedly while grab her hands and ran to their directions. "Natsu Dragneel?!" said Sting disbelieve he meet his idol from seven years ago. "The one and only one." said Natsu calmly and smirk began crossed at his lips as he still held his girlfriends. "I heard you can't defeated Acnologia and you announce himself as dragonslayer? You make we as dragonslayer feel shame. I believe if we two at there we can defeated it." mocked Sting and began leaned closer to them. Natsu just only growled at him but chuckled dryly which make Ultear and Sting confused. Some civilians at there began whispers at each other. "This is Salamander from seven years ago?" "He is the man destroyed Tower of Heaven ,right?". "So, the rumors are true you will become competitors in GMG." Said Rogue which their exceeds nod in agreement.

"What's makes you stronger than him?" asked Ultear annoyed. "Well miss, it's become they are dragonslayer fourth generations." said Sting already know the cloak person is a woman as he smelled woman perfume. "So you being trained by dragons and the same time you put lacrima in your body, right?" asked Natsu make them shocked. 'When he knows?' thought Sting and Rogue along with their exceeds. "Yes, but what's makes we can defeated Acnologia because we kill our dragons with our hands." said Sting arrogantly.

"You killed your parents huh, so you think you can defeated Acnologia?" said Natsu and leaned closer to the blond haired man. "Of course, if we fight each other at the games, we will show you the powers of "True Dragonslayers" said Sting. "The powers from the "True Dragonslayers"." Said Rogue and began walked out from the spot before stopped by Natsu. "Wait!" shouted Natsu to them before leaning closer to Sting "If you two show me the powers of "True Dragonslayers" at the games…" said Natsu angrily before chuckled darkly "… I will show you the powers of the dragons." he whispered darkly and glared at them make the Sabertooth members feared.

"Let's go, Ul." said Natsu and began walked out from the spot with Ultear. "What's you mean with the powers of the dragons?" asked confused Ultear. "Sorry but I will tell you tomorrow." answered Natsu makes Ultear annoyed. "Well, what's the time now?" he said. "Near 7.30 p.m., why?" she replied confused. "Well, would you like going out dinner with me?" offered Natsu with gentleman tone as he handed his hands which make Ultear giggled at him. 'He so cute when do that' "I'm pleasure going out for a dinner with you, Natsu" as she accepted his hands before they began walking to the beautiful restaurants.

As they entered the restaurants, they just only describe it as beautiful. It's just simple and small bistro but comfortable to eat and not fancy. The table decorated with beautiful white sheets with flowers printing on it with small candle on it **(Just imagine small candle in the hotels)**. The walls as well decorated with nice portraits with attractive lamps on it. They decide to choose a table near the kitchen. Many people began wondering why Ultear wearing a cloak but just ignore it and began eat their own foods.

"Welcome Sir, may I take your orders?" the waiter asked at the new couple and handed them two beautiful menu books. "Well, I wanted a beef stick along with orange juice. What about you, Ul?" as he closed the menu and asked his girlfriends. "I wanted pasta along with grape juice, can you?" she ordered before handed him the menu books back. "Of course, we will serve it in ten minutes." He said before walking out from their tables. Then they began talked about random topic as about mission, magic and the games. They decided to makes a plan with both of Ultear partners and Master Makarov tomorrow. After the foods serve on the table, they began eating and talking back. After finished their dinners, they began walked to the counter and paid before decide to walk around the park.

As they arrived at the park, they sat on the same bench they sat earlier. "I really enjoyed watched the moon with you, Natsu." She said as she rested her heads on his shoulder. "Me too, honey." He said and wrapped his arm round her. "Honey, does it my new nicknames?" she teased began play with his hair. "Yes, did I get nicknames too?" he asked with hopefully tone. "Of course, you are my pinky now." She answered playfully. "Hey, its salmon and not pink!" pouted Natsu with fake sad face. "Sorry, sorry please don't mad at me!" she said worriedly before heard Natsu chuckled. "What's so funny?!" she yelled with confused face. "You are so cute when you worried." Said Natsu and play her hair.

"You just make me worried about you…" she said angrily before continued "… but this is why I love you." She whispers before Natsu held her cheeks gently and stroke it. "I love you too." He said and pressed his lips at her. They began kissed passionately and lovely before Natsu broke it after five minutes. They began talking about random staff just like they do at the restaurants and kissed before looked up at the clock.

"Crap it's nearly 11.00 p.m., Erza will mad at me!" shouted Natsu before stood up from the bench and gave his hands "Let's go back!" he said excitedly as she stood up and take his hands. "Yeah it's pretty late, can you bring me to the hotels?" she asked and tilted her heads a little. "Of course, honey." said Natsu and walked out from the park.

After ten minutes, they arrived at her hotels. "Thanks for send me, Natsu." Thanked Ultear at her pink err… salmon haired boyfriends. "Of course, you are my girlfriends." He said before kissed her on the lips which she gladly accepted it. "Goodbye, honey." Said Natsu as he walked out from the hotels. "Goodbye, I love you!" she said playfully before Natsu turn his back and grinned widely "I love you too!" he said and walked back to his lodgings.

"Love you, huh?" teased Meredy as Ultear walked into the rooms. "S-shut up!" yelled Ultear as she blush furiously and glared at her. "Does Jellal at his rooms?" asked calm down Ultear. "Yeah, he just going out with Erza and what's about you and Natsu?" asked pink haired female curiously before Ultear began told her about their date.

 **Meanwhile with Natsu**

"I'm back!" shouted Natsu as he walked into the rooms before Erza yelled "NATSU! DID YOU KNOW WHAT'S TIME RIGHTNOW?! at him and began throw her sword at him. 'Crap' he thought and begging for his life to the red haired female.

 **Finish! Sorry about late update and grammar! Thanks for you all who read this stories.**


End file.
